


Casualties of Peace

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dark Lord fell, Lucius Malfoy assumed the mantle for the purebloods' cause; the war, for the moment, stood a precarious still for negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"She's clean," Healer Blakeslee announced.

 

Harry Potter, looking gaunt and grim, peered at the Healer as if attempting to discern whether or not the wizard was lying. "No spells..?"

 

"No charms, curses, potions, spell work of any kind... And her baby is healthy."

 

Harry blinked at the man; "Baby?"

 

"Six weeks," the Healer added.

 

"Was she...forced?"

 

Blakeslee's brows shot up. "She shows no physical or mental signs of abuse... Although, those signs may have been erased..."

 

Frowning, Harry thanked the Healer and entered the exam room in which Hermione Granger waited.

 

Upon seeing the face of her dearest friend step through the door, Hermione scrambled down from the exam table and launched herself at him. His arms wrapped around her and she burst into tears. For several minutes, she could only cry.

 

"I failed, Harry. I failed utterly..." she sobbed. "I left because I couldn't..."

 

"Hermione, slow down. I need to say something before you tell me anything."

 

Harry's tone snapped Hermione from her desperate confession. She sniffed and self-consciously wiped at the tears on her face.

 

"I'm glad that you're safe but I'm here on official business. I've been sent to take your statement."

 

Hermione understood what Harry meant and nodded. She needed to be careful with her words; the Ministry was listening.

 

"Do you need anything before we begin?" Harry asked gently. He guided her to sit down in the room's one chair.

 

Hermione shook her head, eager to get out of the guarded hospital room. "As you know, I went in under the auspices of negotiating..."

 

**Two months prior...**

 

As she had expected, Hermione was asked to surrender her wand before meeting with Lucius Malfoy. She gave the worn wood a stroke before handing it over to one of the unmasked Death Eaters that had answered Malfoy Manor door. The wizards were Asian and Hermione wondered how far Lucius' popularity reached. One of the wizards gestured for Hermione to follow him. As she trailed behind the wizard, she didn't recognize the house. She'd been there under very different circumstances in the past but nothing was familiar.

 

She noted hints of life – as if rooms had been recently vacated – but saw no one as they made their way deeper into the manor. Finally, Hermione was shown to a room through a set of double doors and left alone. She examined the spacious chamber to ease her nervousness. Shelves and shelves of books lined the walls; Hermione tilted her head to read the spines and was successfully distracted.

 

"Hermione Granger," said Lucius.

 

Hermione was proud of herself for not jumping; the wizard had entered so silently, she hadn't known he was there. She turned and smoothly moved towards the desk behind which he stood. He sat when she did. Lucius Malfoy bore a newly-healed scar down the left side of his face. It puckered when he frowned.

 

"Of all witches, you," he mused. The wizard's pale eyes moved over her and Hermione felt something. She felt warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. A helpless blush crept up her cheeks. Understanding flickered in Lucius’ eyes and his gaze became less suspicious.

 

"Do you have aspirations of converting me?"

 

"Of course, I do," Hermione replied.

 

"Then you should expect the same," Lucius warned.

 

Hermione's mouth went dry. He spoke as if accepting her as his wife.

 

"Are you prepared to bear my sons and daughters, Ms. Granger?"

 

Hermione clasped her hands together in her lap to hide their sudden tremble.

 

"Of course," she said with less bravado.

 

"And what of magic?"

 

"Magic," Hermione echoed.

 

"Do you have any intention of cursing, hexing, poisoning, or otherwise betraying me?"

 

"None," Hermione said softly. The thought had never entered her mind but had been contemplated by those that had sent her.

 

Lucius' brows twitched in genuine surprise. He directed an item she hadn't noticed on the desk to levitate and settle upon a high shelf; it was a Sneakoscope.

 

"It's a tenuous tactic, Ms. Granger, to wed a high-profile, Muggle-born witch to a high-profile pure-blood."

 

"I agree," she softly confessed. Hermione believed that she could win the wizard with honesty. "However, I also feel that any gesture, no matter how small, is better than nothing..."

 

"Hm," said Lucius, mind clearly elsewhere.

 

"The people need the gesture," Hermione repeated.

 

The wizard's grey eyes fixed on her and he gave an ambiguous shrug. "We shall have our spectacle of a wedding and continue negotiations."

 

"And neither of our parties will be lynched," Hermione said.

 

"Or poisoned," Lucius added.

 

Hermione fell solemn to find an accord with the wizard. She knew they shared some life experiences but had not expected to make a connection within an hour of meeting.

 

A crystal decanter of amber liquor and two glasses settled themselves on the desk. Lucius poured them each a glass and settled deep into his chair.

 

"I would like us to discuss our expectations of one another before..." Lucius gestured airily with his hand and took a drink from his glass.

 

"Before it's too late?" Hermione supplied. She picked up her glass and took a tiny sip. The alcohol warmed her to her toes, relaxing her a bit.

 

"As a matter of fact," Lucius replied with as much of a smile as she'd ever seen on his face.

 

"I have no interest in your vaults," Hermione volunteered.

 

Lucius chuckled. "That did not cross my mind. No, I merely suggest we keep our politics out of the bedroom."

 

Heat that had nothing to do with alcohol shot through Hermione as she met his eyes over his glass. Was he was speaking figuratively..?

 

"Alright," Hermione replied when she found her voice.

 

"I shall clear the Manor of all business and it shall become a home, once more."

 

For some reason, Hermione's heart thumped a little louder. Did Lucius expect her to keep a home? Particularly an ancient, wizarding home?

 

"Here," Lucius held out her wand.

 

"Are there concessions you wish to ask of me?" Hermione asked, feeling wide-eyed as she accepted it.

 

"If you are here by free will, it is concession enough although I would appreciate your agreement to my terms..."

 

"No politics in the bedroom..." she repeated, fighting a grin.

 

"And no sex at the table..." he added with a wink.

 

Hermione gave a nervous laugh and clinked her glass to his. He had to be kidding. If he wasn't, she didn't want to know.

 

When Hermione had agreed to martyrdom and marrying Lucius Malfoy, she had been steeped in grief over Ron's death. However, setting foot in Malfoy Manor seemed to have transported her into a new world. She and Lucius were its only inhabitants. There were no Death Eaters and no Ministry officials battling so carelessly that wizards and witches everywhere stopped supporting either faction.

 

"I will see my friends regularly," Hermione said, affirming her intention without asking permission.

 

"Of course," Lucius said slowly. "I ask only that you do not invite them here... For now."

 

Hermione nodded, understanding. The manor would be a haven, then. He would remove his affiliations and she would keep hers out... What in Merlin's name had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"The wedding was held two days after I arrived... The family – portraits and ghosts – insisted on an opulent ceremony. Lucius wanted-" Hermione's throat constricted at speaking his name and she paused to sip her water.

 

"As you know, we chose a neutral location for the ceremony - Heidelberg, Germany on the Harriers' practice pitch."

 

"Yes," Harry agreed. "You looked well."

 

"I was," Hermione said wistfully. "But I was scared, too..."

 

**The wedding...**

 

With tensions as fraught as they were, Hermione opted to walk alone down the path separating her friends from Lucius' associates. Thick anti-spell walls had been set by each faction and wands were surrendered before entering the Quidditch pitch to ensure the safety of all.

 

After a couple of nervous steps, Hermione's glance caught Lucius' and the hostile mob fell away. The setting sun framed him in pale yellow but there was strength in his gaze - as if he was willing her to continue. The wedding robes, so painstakingly chosen by Malfoy portraits and dead relatives, didn't matter. The scent of the bouquet, fresh-picked by the house-elf, Dizzy, was the only memory Hermione retained of her journey to Lucius' side.

 

The vows were spoken and Hermione's hand symbolically bound to Lucius' by runes that sparkled when the light hit them just right. Dictated by tradition, Lucius stepped close and they shared their first kiss. Hermione felt it to her toes and did not notice the utter, shocked silence of the witnesses.

 

The dangers of a reception were too numerous; besides, no one wanted to _celebrate_ their union. Lucius and Hermione Disapparated for Wiltshire, leaving German law enforcement wizards to disperse the crowd.

 

During the two whirlwind days spent making arrangements for the simple ceremony, Hermione had felt Lucius’ eyes on her often enough to know that their marriage would be consummated – it was, actually, a term of their wedding contract.

 

Upon Apparating back to the manor, relief flooded Hermione. Lucius appeared to relax as well. He took Hermione's cloak from her shoulder clips and asked if she wanted a drink before they headed to their room. When she shook her head, he offered her his arm. The climb up the stairs went too quickly; Hermione hadn't mentally prepared herself for being intimate with Lucius Malfoy.

 

Hermione stopped uncertainly in the doorway to the bedroom. Lucius left her there to move further in and began removing his wedding robes.

 

“Is there something I might do to make this more...palatable..?” he asked without looking at her.

 

Hermione glanced up at him in surprise. He thought she wasn't attracted to him.

 

“There is a potion,” he began.

 

Hermione shook her head and joined him before the silent mirror.

 

“Help me with my robes,” she requested softly. The sensation of him holding her hair aside and his fingers caressing her neck sent warmth through her. Hermione turned to look at him and reached up to touch his face. She gently traced the scar marring his cheek and recognized his anxiety. She knew him more with each passing second.

 

“No potions necessary,” she said. Hermione stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

 

It was the gesture that Lucius needed; he pulled her close and deepened their kiss.

 

When Ron died, Hermione had never expected to feel the sensations Lucius elicited from her; she certainly never expected to enjoy intimacy with... Someone she’d married as a negotiation tactic.

 

Sometime in the night, she and Lucius awoke and made love again. Without the burden of their insecurities, the second time was slower and sweeter. Hermione did not fall back to sleep but lay quietly in Lucius’ arms, pondering the possibility of finding peace with him.

 

When dragon pox had taken Ron, Hermione couldn't fathom the thought of another wizard in her life. She’d thrown herself into the Ministry’s cause, moving from day to day with no self-motivation. It was without concern for herself that she’d volunteered to marry the Death Eaters’ champion. At the time, she was numb and devoid of hope. To Hermione, martyrdom seemed the perfect end.

 

Lucius' bargain that they refrain from discussing their ideals and keep their political parties out of their home would create a sanctuary. Hermione's fingers idly circled through the pale hair of the arm heavy across her middle. Was it possible their truce would last?

 

"Awake?" Lucius muttered.

 

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

 

The wizard peered at her through slitted lids.

 

"I'm fine," she said. Despite their physical intimacy, Hermione was not ready to keep him up with the pace and paths of her mind.

 

"In the morning, then," Lucius muttered. With a large yawn, he fell back to sleep.

 

When morning came, Hermione had no desire for deep conversation. She slipped quietly out of the bedroom. Dizzy introduced her to the ghost butler, Barrow, and she attempted to discern what responsibilities she had towards keeping the home. Lucius found her lingering at the breakfast table, quizzing Barrow.

 

Barrow bowed and glided stuffily through the wall upon his Master's arrival. Hermione was alone with Lucius, again.

 

"Don't you find a ghost butler rather...? Eccentric?"

 

"He's been with the family since before I was born," Lucius replied.

 

"How do you manage the manor?" Hermione asked, confused. She was unprepared for Lucius' amusement.

 

He shook his head. "You do not manage a wizarding home, Hermione. It manages itself and you pay it proper respect."

 

"I see," Hermione replied, a bit in awe. Her experience in wizarding homes was limited to the Weasleys' and the Blacks;' two vastly different families. "How on earth shall I occupy myself?"

 

"I will be out for a bit this morning," he said, voice strained. Hermione realized he would be meeting with Death Eaters. Sadness began to well in her gut. Was she strong enough to pretend that their interests didn't lie at opposite ends of the earth? The trail of her thoughts emphasized the stress of her situation: married to the figurehead for the pure-blood cause. Something of her mind must have shown on her face because she found Lucius watching her.

 

"Perhaps I shall step out, as well," Hermione said. She should check-in with Harry; he'd be concerned.

 

~*~

 

Hermione returned early to Malfoy Manor, unsettled by her friends' behavior during lunch. Ginny and Luna had met her at the Three Broomsticks. Expecting a relaxed visit peppered with questions, Hermione was put-off by Ginny's stony expression and Luna's dreamy silence. Subjected to Ginny's unfriendly interrogation, Hermione picked at her food and escaped with the molding Muggle excuse of needing to wash her hair. Where had Harry been?

 

 

Hermione wandered the manor, wishing that she was still numb. Perhaps she wasn't the only one that had changed and Ginny was as she had been since losing Ron. Luna was always Luna. Frustrated that Harry hadn't shown, Hermione found her way to Lucius' office and scrounged for parchment, ink, and quill. Harry owed her an explanation.

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_You allowed me to sacrifice myself in my grief but couldn't be bothered to show up today. Know that I am in no danger here and may actually find peace. I would greatly appreciate a response and look forward to your Owl._

_Hermione_

 

 

A reply arrived by owl within the hour. Harry's sincere apology was evident in his words. He'd been meeting with her husband. He suggested they meet at the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of days.

 

When Lucius returned home, Hermione found it challenging not to ask after his day and share her frustrations, in turn. It was as if Lucius anticipated the difficulty; he presented her with a new book on Home Herbology. After she flipped through a few pages and read a couple of interesting excerpts aloud, Lucius led Hermione into the garden and they chose a spot where she could plant a potions garden.


	3. Chapter 3

"In all that time, you witnessed nothing?" Harry asked.

 

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't sure she would tell him, even if she had seen or heard Lucius' plans.

 

"Besides his disappearing for meetings, we had almost two months of pretend peace and it was lovely. Then, about a week ago, things began to unravel," Hermione lamented. "He returned from negotiations – with you – and it was obvious that he was losing ground..."

 

**One week prior...**

 

Lucius Apparated just outside the gates to his home and marched through them with an uneven step. It seemed that the old pain in his right leg grew in proportion to his anger. His mind furiously replayed the conversations of the past hour, agonizing with the weight of the decisions he was expected to make.

 

The wizard didn't notice the late afternoon sun intermittently blazing past tufts of clouds, the bees lazily heading home, or the contentment-inducing scents of the warmed garden. He didn't notice any of his gardens idylls. All he saw was the witch he'd taken as wife to whom he'd grown horrifically attached. When he looked at her, his mind identified her as a source of solace and he walked towards her with the intent of calming his mind.

 

When she spotted him, she said his name in her breathy voice and Lucius was undone. He drew her into a punishing kiss that left her panting as he attacked her neck and exposed her shoulders. She led him to the closest alcove and allowed him to lose himself in the black bliss he could find within her.

 

"You tore my robes," she said.

 

"I'll mend them," Lucius replied, eyes still closed as he plummeted back to earth. He was lying on the carved bench with his feet on either side.

 

"Lucius, I think we should revisit our agreement," Hermione said, directing her wand to stitch the rips in her robes.

 

"I don't agree," Lucius replied, tucking himself back into his robes.

 

"We've already broken one of the rules," she said.

 

Lucius lifted a brow at her. Had he said more than he should have?

 

"Sex at the table," she winked.

 

"Of course, Darling. How could I forget?"

 

Hermione went still and looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes. She went back to settling her skirts after a moment and Lucius wondered what he'd said.

 

"We could discuss things in general – not name names or give details," she explained.

 

Lucius scowled and sat up; "I strongly prefer not."

 

"Lucius, I want to help you," she pleaded.

 

He heard the desperation in her voice and pulled her to sit down on the bench with him. He held her tiny wrists in his hands.

 

"It isn't you that I don't trust," he confided.

 

Hermione breathed deep and leaned towards him. She pressed her petal-like lips to his and he felt his heart slow in contentment. He'd had no idea that one witch could inspire the sensations that Hermione inspired in him.

 

"You do help me, Darling," he promised, holding her tight to his chest.

 

~*~

 

Hermione was in the kitchen, distractedly directing Dizzy on a menu for dinner. She wanted it to be particularly special.

 

She knew, without a doubt, that she'd done the unthinkable; she'd fallen in love with her husband. When Hermione saw him in the garden that afternoon and he'd strode straight at her, she'd known what he wanted, what he needed. She'd wanted nothing more than to comfort him. It was obvious to her that his talks were not going well. Was it possible she could set aside her politics to listen and understand Lucius' perspective? Perhaps not. Was it possible that his opinion of Muggle-borns might change? Hermione couldn't say for certain that he loved her, but he gave all appearances of commitment to her. They certainly connected physically.

 

Hermione was ascending the staircase to the main floor when she heard the raised voices and, for some reason, they made her blood run cold.

 

"Keep your voice down," she heard her husband hiss.

 

"Afraid your Mudblood whore will hear? I want to know what's been happening! I represent two countries of wizards and I will not be turned out! Perhaps the rumors are right and the Mudblood has weakened you..."

 

"Have a care with your words..." Lucius bit in an ugly tone.

 

Hermione's limbs felt numb and her heart thundered in her ears. She didn't want to hear another word. She escaped blindly for the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to hide.

 

She was curled into a ball on their bed and her face was damp with tears. There was hot pain in her gut and she covered her stomach with a protective hand. She'd planned to tell Lucius the news over dinner but now...

 

One wizard of Lucius' pure-blood cause had shattered the haven of their home.

 

If word of their mixed-blood child reached Lucius' faction, he'd be removed, to say the least. And what of Lucius? He'd expressly asked if she'd bear his children but had he considered the reality? He was the bloody figurehead for all pure-bloods, everywhere!

 

Hermione was summoning her meager belongings into a suitcase when Dizzy found her. The house-elf followed Hermione's manic race out of the manor and through the garden but Hermione didn't look back. The moment she was off Malfoy grounds, she Disapparated.

 

Lucius was safest without knowing of their child.

 

The child was safest away from Lucius.

 

~*~

 

"I think I'll leave the last bit out of my report," Harry joked.

 

Hermione gave a mirthless grin in reply and was too exhausted to fight the rise of tears in her eyes.

 

"Malfoy was seen in Bulgaria. We think he's going to set-up new headquarters there."

 

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to know where he was. It felt as though a Squeezing Charm had been placed on her heart and she buried her face in her hands.

 

"So, he doesn't know..." Harry muttered.

 

Hermione shook her head.

 

"Do you want to get out of here? Stay the night at my place?"

 

Before Hermione could answer, a cacophony echoed down the corridor and Harry reflexively drew his wand. He threw himself between Hermione and the door as it swung open.

 

"Lucius!" Hermione exclaimed. She filled with hope and despair at the same time. He'd come to take her home but she didn't want to go. She couldn't go – for his sake.

 

Lucius stood quite still, staring down Harry's wand.

 

"I want to speak to my wife, Mr. Potter."

 

"She's not leaving with you," Harry answered.

 

Hermione caught Lucius' pained glance.

 

"It's alright, Harry," she said.

 

"Hermione," Harry said, a warning in his voice. His eyes didn't leave Lucius.

 

"Harry, I'm fine," Hermione assured him. Lucius wouldn't hurt her but he might not wait for an explanation before Apparating them home. She couldn't remember whether or not one could Disapparate inside St. Mungo's.

 

Harry finally lowered his wand. "I'll be just outside the door," he said.

 

Hermione fell into Lucius' arms and he held her.

 

"I can only imagine what you heard," he began.

 

"It's more than that," Hermione answered, voice muffled by his robes. She didn't want to let go. For all she knew, this would be 'good-bye.'

 

"There's an all-wizard village just outside of Heidelberg. We can purchase a home there..."

 

Hermione relished the sound of his voice rumbling in his chest. She sighed, still unwilling to let go of him.

 

"I can't do it, Lucius. I cannot ignore that we sit on opposite sides of a very wide table..."

 

One of his hands smoothed down her hair and he set his chin atop her head.

 

"Then, let's leave the table," he said softly.

 

Hermione looked up at him. Had he just said what she heard? "What do you mean?"

 

"No more of this nonsense, Darling. I turned negotiations over to someone else. I will not represent pure-blood interests any longer – I don't believe in them."

 

Hermione's heart began to race. "Really? Lucius? You've left?"

 

He nodded solemnly.

 

Hermione hugged him tighter, "I'll go anywhere with you."

 

"Thank Merlin," Lucius sighed. "I don't know what I'd have done if you'd refused me."

 

Hermione looked up at him, again. "You should know... I'm going to have your child, Lucius."

 

The wizard's gaze was shocked and then thoughtful. "That's why you left," he mused.

 

"For you and for them," Hermione agreed, settling herself comfortably against her husband, once more.

 

"To Heidelberg," he murmured.

 

"To Heidelberg," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published Mar 2015


End file.
